


I Might Need You

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Angst, F/M, Old Fic, Snippet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: When Sweeney hurts Mrs. Lovett and loses her affection, he finds out he might need her after all.
Relationships: Nellie Lovett/Sweeney Todd
Kudos: 25





	I Might Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2009. It was obviously meant to be part of a larger fic but my notes on it on FFN say: "I don't have a solid idea of what this was meant to be anymore. I found it when I was cleaning out my old documents."
> 
> Lyrics (lines in italics) are from "Hold Me" by Savage Garden.
> 
> ~~I went through a songfic phase back then, leave me alone.~~

~ I Might Need You ~

_I might need you to hold me tonight._

He couldn't remember the last time she'd kissed his cheek or touched his arm. She would hardly even come near him anymore. He missed her warmth and her touch.

_I might need you to say it's alright._

Whenever she spoke to him now, it was always _Mr. Todd_. None of the usual _love_ or _dear_ or even the affectionate nickname _Mr. T_. Conversations were limited to utilitarian sentences, such as "We're running a bit low on meat", spoken flatly. She didn't even smile at him anymore. He missed her songs and her laughter and her happy chatter. He missed her voice.

_I might need you to make the first stand._

But he didn't know what to do about her behavior toward him. It was his fault. And it wasn't like he could simply apologize and everything would be alright again.

 _Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_.

~end~


End file.
